One Thing, Two Do, Three Words, Four You
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: Our favorite couple is finally spilling! What made them come together in the first place? Read to figure out! PERCABETH all the way!
1. What Did I Think of You, Percy?

**AN: Hey guys! I had to delete my two new stories, because I wanted to focus on this one-shot and another story. Sorry for any inconveniences.**

**Oh, and if the first few chapters of my sequel were kind of wanky, I'm terribly sorry. I speed wrote them down, because my napkins didn't look that strong.**

**Oh, and I'm not sure if this story should take place before or after they're together, so I'll let you decide for yourself.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

They were sitting under a very beautiful oak tree, staring out into the lake.

Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy," she whispered, "How did you feel about me or- what did you think about me when we first met?"

"How-how-how I felt about you?" he asked, immediately turning red. Annabeth laughed.

"Yes, that's right. So, how _did _you feel about me?" she asked, smirking. "Ohh, why can't you just make me do something else humiliating?!" he moaned.

"Just tell me," said Annabeth, softly. Percy looked her in the eyes, and nodded, sighing deeply.

"Okay, well, when I woke up the first time, I swear, you looked like a princess, or an angel," he said, sitting cross-legged, staring at the ground, fiddling with a piece of grass.

"When I woke up the second time, I saw you more clearly. Your eyes... You..." he paused, grabbing more grass.

"You have the most beautiful gray eyes in the universe. Everytime I'm upset, I just have to look at them, and I feel better," he whispered, looking out at the lake. Annabeth's heart melted. "Oh, Percy. Thank you," she whispered, hugging him.

Percy smiled, and he continued.

"When you told me that I drooled," he laughed, "You took out some of my ego." Annabeth smiled. "Sorry," she murmured.

"When you got tough on me, I thought a bit less of you," he admitted. Annabeth ducked her head.

"Sorry," she apologized. Percy laughed. "It's fine," he said, staring at the ground again. "Anywho, when you set me up, I kinda got ticked off," he said. "Ai! Stop making me feel guilty!" she cried.

"How did that make you feel guilty?" laughed Percy. "I was a total jerk to you!" she cried. Percy hugged her, saying, "Yeah, but you're my jerk."

She laughed, and gestured for him to continue.

"Then, when we had to rescue you from Atlas, I really missed you, and I realized that I missed you for a reason," he said.

"When you told Thalia to spare Luke, I got a little mad, but I figured, y'know, let you make your own decisions," he continued. Annabeth looked up at him. "What did my mom tell you, at the party?" she asked.

"Oh, she told me the usual, stay away from you, she doesn't approve, blah blah blah," he said, playing with a lock of her hair. "Percy, you could've told me," she whispered. "I didn't want to bother you," he said, staring at her hair.

"Then at the Labyrinth, I can't believe I actually considered Rachel....what I was looking for was right in front of me," he said, his mind elsewhere. "Oh, Percy," she whispered.

He got on his stomach, lying down.

He grinned mischievously.

"What?" she asked.

"What did _you _think of me when we first met?"


	2. What Did I Think of You, Annabeth?

**AN: Hey guys! ****Here's that second chapter I said I'd put. And, uh, let's just pretend that Percy has an okay voice, and he knows how to play an acoustic guitar, okay?**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

Annabeth blushed.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I don't know, I just think I have a right to know," he stated simply. She giggled, which was very un-Annabeth like.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Okay, fine. When you were lying down on the bed in the Big House, at first, I thought you were just going to be another stupid camper with no feelings at all. You know how I wanted a quest, well, by the looks of you at that time, I didn't think you were going to amount to any material that was quest-worthy," she said. Percy stared at her.

She continued.

"I was just bored, sitting there, thinking I was spooning nectar and ambrosia to some dude I thought would turn out to be a jerk. But then- then when you stirred, you kind of came 'round, and so I asked you if you knew anything about the solstice, and naturally, you answered no, and then you were knocked out cold again.

"Then, when you came 'round again, you opened your eyes. I was shocked- I'd never seen eyes like yours. You think my eyes are great- you should see yours," she said, smiling, looking off into the lake. Percy grinned. "My eyes look wierd?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, you have the deepest, magical eyes I'd ever seen," she said, laughing.

"They look plain to me," he said.

"Because you've seen them like, thousands of times. I still love your eyes. You have eyes no one will ever forget. And to this day, everytime I look in your eyes, they make my heart flutter," she said, smiling.

"Oh."

"Anyways, I was so shocked. Your eyes made me like, freeze. You surprised me. So I tried to cover it up by saying, quote and quote, 'You drool in your sleep.', so I could get away with it," she said.

"Wow...thanks."

They sat in silence, and Percy wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing it.

Percy suddenly turned around and grabbed his guitar from behind the tree. Annabeth stared at him in confusion.

"Okay...um, Annabeth? I dedicated a song to you...it's called '1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's," he said, and started playing. Annabeth leaned onto the tree, watching him.

_"1-2-1-2-3-4_

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel it better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you"

He finished, and looked up at her. She was crying.

"That was beautiful, Percy!" she sobbed, and cried tears of joy onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I have _one _thing _two _do, _three _words, _four _you. I love you," he whispered, and kissed her.

* * *

**AN:Yay! It's the end....wait- why is that happy, again? **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it, especially my song choice.**


End file.
